Trapped
by asebi
Summary: Tired of their constant bickering, Hermione decides to do something about it. Drarry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: A (mostly) Dialogue!fic. Review if you like :)

**Harry**  
>Draco<br>Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>~0x0x0~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>"I'll be back when I'm done. You just make sure you've worked out whatever problem you two have before then! And don't kill each other!"<span>

**"Don't you think you're asking a bit much form us? Hermione! Wai—!…wait…"**

"This is your fault, Potter!"

**"My fault? You're the one always picking a fight!"**

"You're the one who retaliated!"

**"So it's my fault I decided to defend myself?"**

"You should have just let me hex you. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

**"No. You shouldn't have hexed me in the first place. This is your fault, Malfoy."**

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault _your_ bloody friend decides to trap us here?"

**"…"**

"Famous Harry Potter, can't do nothing without his friends. Always hiding behind them, aren't you?"

**"At least I have friends!"**

"…"

**"I didn't mean that…"**

"You bloody _BASTARD_!"

**"…Malfoy…"**

"Don't you bloody _pity_ me!"

**"I do _not_ pity you!"**

"Shut up!"

**~0x0x0~**

**"What the hell did I do wrong to be trapped here of all places…and with _you_ of all people!"**

"You think _I_ want to be here any more than you do?"

**"How I wish I had my wand…"**

"What too _scared_ to be alone with me without it?"

**"Shut. Up. Malfoy."**

"Make me!"

**"_Malfoy_…"**

"Er…Potter?…what are you—mmph!"

**"Shut up. Just. Shut—"**

"Why don't _you_ shut up and we'll continue…"

**"Yeah…that sounds…good…"**

**~0x0x0~**

He didn't know what possessed him to do it—because something must have—or he wouldn't have done it. Not willingly. Not ever, otherwise. Since Ginny, he'd never even thought about doing it anyone else. Yet here he was, doing just that, and with _Malfoy_ of all people. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. It was…different. Definitely different. Nothing like with Ginny. But not in a bad way. It was—dare he say it?—_better_. He felt Malfoy's arm sank around his waist pulling him closer, his lips just as demanding as Harry's.

**~0x0x0~**

Hermione gave them 15 minutes. It was a reasonable amount of time, long enough for them to have a real talk but not long enough for them to really kill each other, for there was no doubt in her mind that they would try. Thank goodness she'd thought to take their wands. If they were still yelling at each other, though, she might have to think of something else. As she approached the room she locked the two in, something felt…odd. It was quiet, a bit too quiet for those two, even if they have stopped arguing. There was no yelling, no screaming, no cursing, nothing. Not even the murmurs of quiet conversation. The worse this could mean was that they had killed each other in the 15 minutes she'd been gone, even though she hadn't thought it likely. Actually, it might not be that bad if they had killed each other. With the way things have been going between them lately, it would be a relief, not to mention, it would save her the trouble of having to murder them herself. No, worse case would be that they'd seriously injured one another. Then not only had they _not_ worked out their problem, but Hermione would have to also take care of the two idiots.

Leaning in closer to the door, Hermione tried to work out just what had happened to the two she had trapped within. Then she heard it. She couldn't quite make out what it was at first, muffled as it were, but then it came out louder. A moan. So that was it then. They had tried to do each other in and ended up both injured instead. A burst of anger tinted with a hint of worry rushed through her. What were they _thinking_? Obviously they weren't! And this after she specifically told them not to kill each other! Well alright, maybe they haven't killed each other just yet, but they were clearly trying to. Hermione brought out her wand, ready for the worst, and threw the door open with as much force as she could muster.

They weren't injured, which, she supposed, made it better. She nearly slammed the door shut again when she saw.

"Her-Hermione…" Harry gasped.

Hermione couldn't tell if this turn of events was a good thing or not.

**~0x0x0~**

"…When I said work out your problems, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

**"Hermione!"**

"Granger!"

**"Hermione! It's not what you think…"**

"So you're telling me you weren't just snogging the brains out of Malfoy there?"

**"…So it is kind of what you think…but…"**

"Forget it, Harry. As long as you two aren't fighting anymore. God knows how long you two would have kept dancing around each other like that."

**"So…you're okay with this?"**

"Yes…That doesn't mean I want to watch it!"

**"Bye, Herm…wait! Our wands!"**

"Here!...Just…Just make sure you come back to the common rooms later…How am I going to tell Ron?"

"Shall we continue?"

**"…Sure…"**

**~0x0x0~**

Yeah, definitely better.


End file.
